10
'''10 '''is a notoriously hard level created by T3mpl4te, due to it's sheer difficulty, the level is generally considered as a hard or very hard demon. But in rare instances, a medium demon. Overview 10 is a demon level created by T3mpl4te, the level has a tough difficulty, and the level's style is obviously a Sunset style, very similar to TriAxis' levels. Roughly, the level's background and ground is always black. Gameplay 10 begins as a cube mode, involving of timed jumps, because the level's color scheme is mainly black and white, the level may surprise the player because of the suddenly appearing hazards via background changes. Then followed by a fairly hard ball mode, consisting of timings and mashing. The next segment is a ship mode, involves around decent flying skills and fakes. Then, followed by a difficult wave mode, carefully listening to the music and sync will actually help the player pass through this part. Then, the next segment is a very hard cube mode, consisting of fakes, trolls, and very precised timings, each time the background scheme and object color of this part changes into white, gray, and black. Then, followed by a slow speed ball mode, consisting of difficult timings, unnoticed spikes, fakes, and mostly timings. This part features an object which probably resembles a 'lampshade' which are made out of 3DL. This is the first segment that features this objects so far. The next game mode is a UFO, which only involves around listening to the music sync, due to the fake gravity portals that will likely fail the player. Then, the speed changes from normal then into double speed, also the words '10 D1E' will appear. The music drops, followed by a very hard wave mode, there are "black" blocks that are hazards which if not dodged, can hit the player. The ground and the top of the wave mode has a wavy thorns with a decoration that somehow, resembles a water. Then, followed by a ship mode, only consisting of clicking a jump rings, and straight-flying segment, there is a brief wave mode in the end of the ship segment. The last part is probably the most hardest part of the level, which is a very hard mixed dual of Ship and wave mode, followed by a UFO and cube mode mixed dual, then a ball and ship mixed dual. Then, after that the level ends as a ship mode, the player is greeted by the words 'GG'. Trivia * It took over 970 attempts for T3mpl4te to verify this level, as he managed it to verify legitimately. * T3mpl4te rebeat it for Youtube. * This is his third demon level in-game, the others are Aurora, Overpowered (For Dhafin's CC), and The Bridge. * T3mpl4te never confirms why he have named this level as 10, it is possible due to the level's star rating (as demon levels are always rated 10 stars) or because there are 10 parts in the level. Walkthrough .]] Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Sunset Levels